Aqulas
Aqulas is a main character in B-Daman Fire Spirits. His current B-Daman is Gatling Hades. His Japanese Voice Actor is Souichirou Hoshi. Appearance Aqulas is a tall male with gray hair and black eyebrows. He has dark skin and blue eyes. His hair is normally braided and his clothes show off parts of his body like his stomach and right leg. His clothing includes a ripped pant leg and shirt along with gloves. Almost every area of his clothing is accesorized with red/orange belt like accesories. He has one on his waist to carry equipment, and others on his arm, torso and legs for holding things together. He has leg guards strapped on his knees and right foreleg for unknown reasons as well. Trivia *His name is supposed to be officially spelt as "Aqulas", based off a small arms weapon, instead of the commonly mispelt "Akyulus". *In the Manga, his name is spelt as "Aquras". *He is 187 cm tall and weighs 78 kg. *His blood type is A. *His birthday is on 3 November. *His hair was originally supposed to be designed like it has the wings of a bird. *In the Manga, he was a Winner's Champion before Yamato, and vanished afterwards. **He was believed to have won without firing a single B-DaBall, in which was the Stealth Shot. *In the Anime, he has successfully defeated Yamato in the Winners and claimed Champion in Fire Spirits. *Aqulas is the second character to have face tattoos *When Aqulas turns dark, his face tattoos also looks similar to Biarce's sweater Personality Aqulas has a calm personality. Aqulas is also friendly shown when he is willing to become friends with Bull Borgnine and others. Even though he should be troubled by his past, he keeps a calm and collected personality. Biography Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Aqulas makes his first cameo debut on the top of a mountain overshadowing the moon along with Shin. He makes his true debut when he meets Bull competing in local tournaments in search for a strike shot. After befriending Bull, Aqulas reveals that he has the Stealth Shot. Unable to find a B-Daman that could withstand the Stealth Shot's strength, Bull decides that he will make Aqulas the perfect B-Daman. During their journey for "The Voice of the Wind", Bull creates a great B-Daman that fails to control the Stealth Shot and crumbles to peices. Aqulas is unfazed, but Bull is shocked and disapointed. When they found the voice of the wind they met up with Yamato, Gunnos and Liena. Deep within the caves Aqulas unlocks the secret and receives Revolver Hades. Described by Shin as the B-Daman of Legend,Gunnos and Yamato jump at the chance to face Aqulas. Gunnos ends up being the first victim of Revolver Hades and the Stealth Shot when Aqulas easily defeats him dispite Gunnos' amazing power. After several readjustments to Revolver Hades made by Bull, Aqulas is next seen competing in the Winner's Tournament, where he eventually wins against Yamato in the final match. It is revealed that he is actually a Legendary B-DaPlayer with the power to create Strike Shots, who eventually lost his memory, only for it to be regained after competing with a B-Daplayer as strong as Yamato. He is kidnapped later on in the series by B-Deus, whose intent is to use Aqulas' power to make the Ultimate Strike Shot. Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits (The Game) Aqulas first appears with Bull Borginine in the game. At first his identity is not disclosed. Aqulas doesn't talk much while Shin does most of the talking. According to the game, he obtained Revolver Hades from a mysterious cave which Bull had made. He first fights Yamato, but Yamato/Aqulas defeats him, even though Aqulas didn't/did use his Strike Shot. He says that he need to set Revolver Hades to his convenience and then he would beat Yamato and leaves. This was the first time Aqulas speaks to Yamato in the Game. Manga Aqulas first appears as a member of Team Junk, mainly to test the power of Yamato as revealed at the end of the story. As Yamato's team was arguing who would go for the third round, Biarce sent Aqulas in and allowed Yamato, Gray, and Wen all battle against him, three VS one. However, despite having him against three people, he slowly took them down one by one with his Stealth Shot. Aqulas was then later merged together with Biarce. Aqulas tried to force himself out, but to no avail. After Yamato, Gray, and Enjyu took Biarce down, they separated bodies. Five years after the main story, Aqulas retired out of official tournaments as his hand was injured during a B-DaBattle. Now he trains Yamato to be his successor. Battle Record Gallery Normal Form Akyulus.jpg Akylus getting Hades.png|Aqulas recieves Revolver Hades Revolver Hades debut.png|Aqulas and Revolver Hades ImagesCAKY9I8M.jpg tumblr_muiotjRPqB1sbcfolo2_500.jpg|Aqulas Tumblr nfnvmslkde1sarwbeo1 1280.jpg Tumblr nl7ygnTnUG1r4p0w6o1 1280.png Dark Aqulas Dark_Aqulas_01.png Dark_Aqulas_02.png Dark_Aqulas_03.png Dark_Aqulas_04.png Dark_Aqulas_05.png Dark_Aqulas_06.png Dark_Aqulas_07.png Dark_Aqulas_08.png Dark_Aqulas_09.png Dark_Aqulas_10.png Dark_Aqulas_11.png Dark_Aqulas_12.png Dark_Aqulas_13.png Dark_Aqulas_14.png Dark_Aqulas_15.png Dark_Aqulas_16.png Dark_Aqulas_17.png Dark_Aqulas_18.png Dark_Aqulas_19.png Dark_Aqulas_20.png Category:Characters Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters